·::·¿Cómo se toca esto?·::·
by Underword
Summary: Apollo tiene dudas acerca de lo que Klavier está por enseñarle y Phoenix comienza a malinterpretarlo. K x A. KlaviPollo


**¿Cómo se toca esto?**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Apollo tiene dudas acerca de lo que Klavier está por enseñarle y Phoenix comienza a malinterpretarlo. K x A. KlaviPollo

**Género: Romance/ Humor. Yaoi**

**Raiting: K+**

**Pairing: KlaviPollo leve.**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Este fic transcurre después de Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**N/A: Se me ocurrió escribirlo, estaba aburrida de todo y quise escribir un one-shot corto y lleno de comedia, si es que me sale jeje. No tiene nada de sucio o cosas de adultos, esto es K+, después de todo.**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo se toca esto?<strong>

**One-shot**

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana en la Agencia Polivalente Wright, Trucy se fue hace unos momentos para unos recados, Athena estaba ocupada en su casa junto con Blackquill planeando pasar más tiempo con su mejor amigo mientras Phoenix se ocupaba de los papeleos que había dejado pendientes mientras Apollo estaba en su pequeña oficina realizando lo suyo también.

El fiscal Gavin había aparecido hace unos momentos, mientras esperaba a Trucy y que los paparazzi's se hayan cansado de perseguirlo y se hayan ido, decidió encaminarse a la pequeña oficina de Apollo para hacer su hobby favorito: molestar al pequeño abogado.

Phoenix no le encontró nada raro en eso, le parecía normal y hasta divertido escuchar a su alumno poner en función sus famosas "Cuerdas de Acero" en cuanto Klavier traspasara la puerta.

**-15 minutos después-**

Era extraño, ha pasado 15 minutos exactamente y aún no se escuchó algún grito de Apollo. Todo parecía tranquilo y calmado, sin ninguna señal de alguna pelea o alboroto.

Podía regresar con su trabajo llenando los papeles, pero era imposible con este silencio.

Sonaba irónico hasta para él, era raro venido de Apollo y más cuando estaba con Klavier Gavin bajo el mismo techo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, para retomar sus labores. Tal vez, ahora su alumno estaba tomando las cosas con total calma. No había nada raro en eso.

BAMP!

Un golpe seco llamó su atención, seguido de varios ruidos como objetos cayéndose. Parpadeó un segundo, el ruido provino de la oficina de su estudiante.

¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo?

Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de su escritorio para encaminarse por el pasillo.

La oficina de su alumno, no lo llamaría oficina. Debido que se trataba de un antiguo pequeño depósito de la agencia, que tuvieron que remodelar y convertirlo en una oficina cuando Apollo se había unido a ellos.

Se escuchó otros golpes secos en el interior del cuarto, Phoenix estaba dispuesto a averiguar que estaban haciendo esos dos.

Antes de golpear la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos para escuchar la charla que estaban teniendo.

-¿En serio que nunca lo haz hecho? –pudo identificar la voz del fiscal, se notaba entre serio y divertido.

-No te burles, no es mi culpa que no sea bueno en esto –ese era, sin duda, Apollo, se oía irritado y exasperado- Olvídalo, no lo haré…

-Meine Frente, no seas así. Podemos intentarlo, nosotros juntos… -"¿¡Juntos!?" ¿Qué quería decir Klavier Gavin con eso?- Vamos, tú puedes…

-E-En serio –pronunció Apollo después de varios minutos en silencio- E-Esta bien, lo voy a hacer –finalmente habló luego de suspirar pesadamente.

¿¡Qué!?¿ Apollo estaba dispuesto a hacer? ¿¡Hacer que cosa!?

-Esa es la actitud, Sr. Frente –Gavin lo felicitó entusiasmado- Bueno, comencemos…

Se oía ruidos de roces de ropas, Phoenix sentía desaparecer el color de su rostro. No me digas que, están haciendo lo que estaba pensando…

-O-Oye, ten más cuidado con eso. ¿Cómo puedes tocarlo de esa manera? –por el tono de voz, Apollo parecía asombrado.

Tocar…no sabía si era pánico al imaginarse lo que estaban tocando.

-Vamos, inténtalo –

-Uy, más despacio. No crees que estemos yendo muy… ¿rápido? –

Claro que sí, si ni siquiera han tenido citas como él y Edgeworth. Era demasiado pronto para que hagan **eso.**

-Tonterías, esto es parte de nuestro ejercicio. Ahora, pon tu mano arriba. Aquí. Y la otra mano, ahí abajo. Así, justo ahí –

El abogado mayor ni quería saber por donde Apollo ponía sus manos en el fiscal Gavin. Sería mejor detener esto, antes que lleguen demasiado lejos.

-Muy bien, ahora empieza a tocar… -

¡Esto era suficiente!

Toc! Toc!

-Apollo! –Phoenix llamó golpeando la puerta de manera repetida.

Ambos presentes se callaron abruptamente.

-Se que están ahí, no necesitan fingir –espetó poniendo seriedad en su voz.

-E-esto, Sr. Wright. ¡N-no puede entrar ahora! –Apollo exclamó con nervios.

-¿Qué? ¿y por qué no? –ya le estaba entrando la razón del porqué.

-La…la oficina está desordenada –que excusa tan tonta, la agencia y su departamento estaban desordenados y la oficina de Apollo siempre era la única que estaba limpio y organizado. Ahora mismo, comenzaba a entrar sospechas acerca de esto.

Antes de imponer autoridad, su hija hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué sucede, papá? –preguntó Trucy. Había vuelto de sus compras al conseguir nuevas utilerías para su próximo show de magia, al entrar en la agencia escuchó fuertes golpeteos continuos que venía en la puerta de la oficina de Polly.

Phoenix se alarmó ante la repentina presencia de su hija, podía escuchar un jadeo de Apollo desde el interior.

-Trucy, eh…no hay nada que ver –pronunció Phoenix tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿Cómo? –la adolescente parpadeó- ¿Qué es lo que no debo ver? ¿y por qué estabas golpeando de esa forma la puerta de Polly? ¿ocurre algo? –

-Nein, fraülein Trucy. Todo está bien –le respondió Klavier tratando de aligerar la situación.

-Oh, ¿el Sr. Gavin está aquí? –exclamó Trucy cambiando su expresión anterior a uno entusiasta.

-Te dije que guardaras silencio –le replicó Apollo.

-Apollo, ya déjate de bromas. Voy a entrar –ahora Wright estaba molesto. Si ellos estaban realizando **eso **ahora mismo y encima de todo, en la agencia y le traumatizaran a Trucy; el abogado mayor estaba dispuesto a enseñarles una lección, echarlos a patadas y aconsejarlos que elijan un lugar privado para hacer sus cosas de adultos.

-Parece que no tienes otra elección, Sr. Frente. Suena que lo esta diciendo en serio –

La puerta se estaba abriendo.

-Esperen! Yo… -era muy tarde para tratar de esconderlo ahora.

Phoenix al irrumpir la oficina, se encontró, para su sorpresa un Apollo avergonzado sosteniendo la guitarra acústica, en una posición incómoda, debido a que el fiscal Gavin estaba posicionado detrás suyo, corrigiéndole donde debería poner los dedos en el mástil y en las cuerdas del instrumento.

-Polly! El Sr. Gavin ¿le está enseñando a tocar la guitarra? –Trucy estaba incrédula y a la vez, divertida por la situación.

El chico suspiró derrotado.

-Es por eso que no quería que entraran -

Klavier sonrió ampliamente, sin separarse de su rival.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –

El abogado mayor no tenía palabras para esto, sin pronunciar otra cosa abandonó el cuarto dejando a su hija junto con los jóvenes abogados. Él y su imaginación lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos, tal vez, Edgeworth tenía razón cuando él pensaba absurdamente las cosas. Debería dejar eso para los tribunales.

**FIN**


End file.
